


A Quiet Night

by Eve_Louise (Stregatrek)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Everyone needs a break, F/F, I'm just in a soft lesbian mood okay, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, star charting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Eve_Louise
Summary: Deanna and Beverly get to relax and enjoy each others' company





	

Star charting.  


The blessing of overworked starship crews everywhere.  


It had been a long, fairly relaxing day of inventory in sickbay for Beverly, filled with amiable chats with Alyssa Ogawa and the occasional quick treatment of a holodeck injury. For Deanna, star charting meant catching up on appointments and paperwork without being called for an away mission or to read the intentions of a race they were making first contact with. She got to enjoy her _actual job _, counseling the crew of the _Enterprise _.____  


Now at the end of the day, the two women were in Deanna’s quarters, having enjoyed an uninterrupted evening together. Beverly reclined against Deanna’s headboard, the other woman sitting between her thighs, facing away. Deanna’s hair was unbound, and Beverly was gently pulling a brush through the massive waves.  


“You are so beautiful,” she murmured, leaning forward to press her lips to the Betazoid’s bare shoulder.  


“Mm, thank you, Beverly,” Deanna turned her head so the doctor could see the slight curve of her lips in an almost absent-minded sweet smile.  


“What are you thinking about?” Beverly asked, one hand still carding through Deanna’s hair, the other resting on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb.  


“Oh, I was just wishing you could experience this like I do,”  


“Well, you could brush my hair if you like, but I doubt it’s as much fun,” Beverly teased, knowing Deanna would elaborate on what she really meant.  


Sure enough, Deanna chuckled softly and leaned back against Beverly, looking up into her eyes. “I mean empathically. I can feel how you feel, and the way it overlaps with how I feel is…” She smiled, reaching up to kiss the doctor gently. “It’s wonderful,”  


“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Beverly laid down the brush and wrapped her arms around Deanna, holding the other woman tightly.  



End file.
